


The Contest

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little too much to drink leads to a contest between Jim and Megan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest

## The Contest

by Selkie

Disclaimer-not my characters. I promise to gain nothing from their use and return them more or less intact 

Author's notes-Full body shaving before a big competition is common among both men and women in swimming and triathlon. You end up taking a couple of layers of dead skin off, and it leaves you with this incredibly sensitive 'feel' for the water. If you've ever had the family cat/dog rub on your legs just after you've finished shaving them, it's that same sort of weird sensitivity. 

This is also m/m/f and fairly NC-17. Consider yourself warned. 

Comments and criticisms cheerfully welcomed at: selkie@apexmail.com 

* * *

The Contest  
by Selkie 

"She's here, Chief." Jim said just before there was a firm knock on the door. He walked across the loft as Blair groaned dramatically. 

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Blair said as he reluctantly rose off the couch. "I am so not into the whole Samson thing. Yeah, yeah. I know it's for the good of the department and all, and we can't let the fire department team win again this year, and I'm the emergency substitute for the swim leg since Michele Harris broke her arm tackling a suspect. But why do I have to do this? When I spent that summer on the swim team when I was ten, they never mentioned shaving." 

"But this is the big time now, Sandy." Megan said as she lugged an oversized tote bag through the door. "The Lake Cascade Triathlon isn't a kids team. Besides, you can think of it as an experiment. When my cousin Ian shaves down for nationals and stuff, he swears he's jumping out of his skin cause it's so sensitive to everything. Think of it as a way to get some empathy for Jimbo there. Catch." Megan reached in the bag and tossed it to Blair, who smoothly caught it. 

"PINK? You brought pink razors?" 

"They're designed to be used on legs." Megan moved through the room to the dining table. "Don't worry. Look what I else I brought along to get your courage up." She set her tote on the table and pulled out a can of shaving cream, and then a large liquor bottle. 

"Megan, what the hell is that? My eyes were starting to water before you even had it out of the bag, much less got it open." Jim said as he locked the door and followed Megan to the table. 

"A friend of mine's also in the police exchange program, except he's working out in Tennessee, Unicorn, or Unicoi County Sheriff's Office or something like that. Anyways he said that this stuff's promised to put hair right back on your chest." 

"Megan, that's moonshine." Jim screwed up his face as he tried to dial down the liquor's smell. 

"A regional thing, I guess." 

"I think I could use a shot." Blair said. He quickly grabbed three mugs from the kitchen and added them to the pile on the table. Megan quickly unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured the liquid into the mugs. 

"A toast to victory over the fire department." She grabbed her mug and clinked it against the other two. She easily gulped down the liquid. 

"Or to total insanity." Blair said as he took his own mug and cautiously sipped. A second later, the moonshine was leaving his mouth as a collection of droplets spraying across table and floor. "Yuck. 'S Awful." Even with most of the liquor gone from his mouth, it still burned. 

"C'mon Jim. It's not that bad. A lot better than some of the horse piss you Americans call beer." There was a glint of a challenge in Megan's eye. Jim dialed his sense of taste down as far as he could and cautiously sipped his mug. Not being able to taste the liquor was probably a good thing, he decided, as he downed the rest of his drink. 

"Happy, now?" He growled at the other cop. 

"Much so. Now Sandy, here's the list of instructions Ian faxed over for me to give you. Skip over part six because you're not shaving your head for this." 

"There are guys who do? Never mind, I'll just take the paper, the very pink razors, and what's left of my dignity, and go into the bathroom now." Blair collected his supplies and sulked away from the table. 

"Think he's really mad about this?" Megan said as she watched the retreating anthropoligist. 

"Nah. He likes it when he gets treated like part of the police department. He's just having fun being dramatic." 

"Ready for another drink, then?" Before Jim could answer, Megan was already refilling the mugs. "You wouldn't let yourself get outdrank by this little Aussie, now would ya?" 

It was thoroughly childish, Jim knew, but he was deninitely not going to let that woman do any such thing. For the next hour the two police officers worked their way through the more than one hundred proof moonshine. As they went, they swapped stories of cases, each one seemingly more impossible than the next. 

"....So then there we were. The conservation people finally showed up to get the crocodile out of the swimming pool, and then this bloody group of Japaneese tourists shows up with their cameras, and click, click, click." Megan sipped out of her mug as Jim laughed. Blair chose that moment to reappear. 

"Hey guys, I'm up to step five now, and I can't exactly reach my back." Blair stood before the two, dripping wet on the floor and wearing only a towel around the waist. A half dozen bloody pieces of toilet paper were stuck to his legs. He quickly assesed the two grinning detectives. "But I am so not going to let either of you anywhere near me with a sharp object. Why would a woman put up with doing this to herself every couple of days, anyways?" He sighed as he sat down between the two drunks. 

"You're the anthropologist, Sandy. You tell me." Megan said as she tried to add a bit more moonshine to Blair's mug. The bottle wavered in her hand. Blair decided that it was not fun to be the only sober person in a room of definitely drunk people. He pinched his nose, and gulped down the awful burning brew. Megan refilled the mug, and Blair discovered that the second shot didn't taste quite as badly as the first, and that the third was not as bad as the second. Soon he was on his way to catching up with Jim and Megan. 

"....and I watch the two of you and it's like you're so always trying to prove who's the better cop." 

"Anything you can do, I can do better. Anything you can shoot, I can shoot better." Megan sang loudly and very off key. 

"I don't tink so. I could beat you nine times out of tent. I bet." 

"That from Mistah 'oops I dropped my gun?'" 

"Bet you I can do anyting better dan you, Annie" 

"How about this?" Megan leaned forward and grabbed Blair in a tight embrace. He could feel the cotton of her shirt brushing up against his naked chest. She kissed him, her lips first lightly dancing across his, then pressing more insistently. Her tongue lightly but insistently moved between his lips for a brief moment, and then was gone. 

"Top that, Army boy." Megan said, unsteadily leaning back in her chair, certain that Jim would not take on this particular challenge. 

"Okay." Jim wobbled to his feet. "I will." With surprising tenderness, he leaned forward and cupped Blair's chin in one hand. Drawing Blair closer, he leaned down and lightly nuzzled Blair's neck, his other hand playing with Blair's ponytail. Jim's tongue stroked its way from collar bone to jaw. lapping in gentle circles as it moved upward. Finally, Jim's mouth meshed with Blair's and their lips too briefly crushed together. Before Blair had time to respond, Jim slumped back into his seat. 

"Who wins?" Megan said. Blair took a moment to tally the judge's scores. 

"It's a tie. Jim's got better technique, but you've got better aim. How about a tiebreaker?" In response, Megan wobbled to her feet. She clumsily unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra, dropping both to the floor. 

She pulled Blair out of his seat, and embraced him a second time. Her breasts pushed up against Blair's chest, and he gave a squeal at how ticklish his chest was. He jumped back a little, but Megan reeled him back in, her firm nipples brushing against his. Her mouth started to work its way up his shoulder, first her tongue lapping a circle on his skin then her teeth lightly nipping at the too sensitive area. He moaned, his penis quickly hardening and threatening to push the lightly anchored towel off his hips altogether. 

Then he was suddenly surrounded, Jim's warm body enveloping him from behind. Jim had stripped off his shirt as well, and as skin slid against skin, Blair jumped forward a little, leaning further into Megan. Jim started where he had before, licking a pathway up Blair's other shoulder. With one hand, he started to massage Blair's butt, and Blair suddenly found himself wishing the towel would vanish. It was beginning to be too much for him, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to cut down on the too many images that were flooding his mind. 

It did not work. Megan gave a snort as she realized Jim had upped the stakes. She pulled away from Blair for an instant, and Blair made a blind grab for her form before reopening his eyes. 

"Easy there, Sandy. I've just got to get rid of the jeans." Before he could reply, she started to lick his nipple, her tongue wobbling in wider and wider circles as she struggled to get her pants off. She managed to get one leg free before deciding it was time to go back to work on Blair's mouth. This time, her tongue dove right into his waiting mouth and twisted itself into his. 

Jim was getting hard as well. Blair could feel his large erection through both pants and towel. Jim's mouth finished its upward journey, and he now lapped at Blair's earlobe. The hands vanished for a moment as Jim pulled his own pants off, then reappeared, first rubbing the towel covered area again, then moving lightly up his side, tickling and arousing at the same time. 

Blair carefully slid his hands between the bodies, feeling one cotton brief, and one in satin and lace. He rubbed at each, feeling Jim's hardness, Megan's growing wetness. The two moaned as one as he continued his exploration. He then slid hands between two different waistbands, feeling the warmth and softness, hardness and dampness from each. His towel chose that moment to come lose, and he wiggled his hips to get it fully off. The other two quickly followed in stripping down. 

The kisses continued, tongues meshed and lapped, teeth made their marks across skin, lips traveled across skin. But now hands roamed further. Megan slid one around Blair's shaft and began to stroke, then slid the other arm around Blair to touch Jim. Blair reciprocated, his hand tangling in her curly bush as he sought out her clitoris. He rubbed with one finger and started to sink the others deep inside her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jim grab some sort of lotion out of Megan's bag. He thought the tube had a koala on it. 

Jim's hand was back on his butt, this time probing gently between the crack as if to ask a question. Blair spread his legs wider and leaned toward Jim in answer. His hand covered in the lotion, Jim carefully worked his fingers into Blair. He caressed Blair's prostate, and Blair nearly came then, the sense of feeling and being felt was so overwhelming. He started to move his hand away from Megan, wanting more than hands to fill and be filled with, but Jim suddenly stopped. 

"Height differences. Couch." Jim gasped, and the threesome made an unsteady but unified lunge at the couch. Cushions flew onto the floor, followed by the three poeple. 

If anything, the brief break had left him more aroused than before. Megan grabbed Blair first, impaling herself down his thick cock with a happy groan. He thrusted into her, slowly at first. Behind him, Jim started to push his own cock into Blair, letting the rhythm of Blair's actions with Megan be the momentum that thrust him deep inside. 

Then Jim was all the way inside and matching the pace of the other two. Blair groaned at the sensation, certain that at the moment he was at the center of the universe, surrounded by the most incredible sensations he had ever felt. Jim started to thrust harder, and Blair matched the increasingly frantic pace, hips moving together as one. Jim came, biting down on Blair's shoulder to keep from screaming. As he felt an incredible wave of pleasure wash over him, Blair came inside of Megan, the spasms of her own orgasm washing back over Blair. He was floating on the clouds but held tightly in the grip of the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He tried to breathe, to inhale some sort of air into his heaving lungs. Then he blacked out. 

* * *

It took a dozen more blinks than usual, but Jim was finally able to focus on the clock beside his bed. 5:58, which gave him less than two minutes until the alarm started to screech NPR in all its glory. He started to reach over to turn it off when his arm encountered an unexpected body next to his. Further examination of the bed revealed his roommate and best friend was sprawled on the bed next to him, one arm still curled around Jim's shoulders. On the other side of the bed, Megan curled around Blair's body, using Blair's chest as a pillow. She was lightly snoring, and a growing mass of drool was pooling on Blair's strangely hairless chest. 

It had really happened. His already aching head throbbed more, and Jim tried to roll out of the suddenly too small bed without sending the room into too much of a spin. He succeeded to some degree in stopping the spinning, but fell into a crouch beside the bed. Before he could try to stand, the almost forgotten alarm did go off. He slammed the foul device off, but was greeted with two sets of pained eyes attempting to focus on him. 

"Ummm, well." Under normal circumstances, Jim knew he was awful at small talk the morning after. He was utterly clueless at what to say now. Megan carefully say up, drawing the bed sheet around her bare breasts. 

"Well, if anyone asks, I had too much to drink here. That part's bloody true. Then I spent the night on your sofa cause I didn't want to drive." 

"Sounds like a plan." Blair mumbled as he tried to pull a piece of Megan's hair out of his mouth. "It was wonderful though, even if it didn't happen." 

"Awesome." 

"Good stuff, Chief." 

End 


End file.
